


Private Performance

by AbsoluteNegation



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: yuletide_smut, Complete, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sexual Aggression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteNegation/pseuds/AbsoluteNegation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arranging a private show in public took some skill. Surviving Goujun's ire after took a lot more. Luckily, they were formidably armed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetina_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetina_Belle/gifts).



_Bastards_.

They had to have thought about this, had to have considered it, and him, and decided that this was, in fact, some kind of good idea.  Or at the very least, fun.  The latter was somehow worse, which was how Goujun knew in his bones that it was right.  

It was uncomfortably close in the hall, lots of people there to hear the newest round of speeches before another celebratory banquet.  He’d bet his left horn on no more than fifteen people in all of Tenkai having any clue what they were celebrating.  Not that it mattered, really; as long as he had everyone where they needed to be, he could seriously just tune it all out and it wouldn’t make a lick of difference.  It was all just excuses to show off, indulge in excess, and just generally behave like children, no matter how much pomp and circumstance was involved.  It seemed that his unruly subordinates agreed with this premise, though they didn’t make even a pretense toward his restraint.

Goujun had stationed himself at the far west side of the hall, on a little dais that usually held some statue or another, raised so that he could see the entire crowd.  Technically, security for these things fell to the Emperor’s personal guard but Goujun hadn’t ever been the type to allow others to take his duties, even if he was the only one who thought they _were_  his duties.  He was a king at another’s court, and that meant he had to be careful; anything could become an Incident, after all.  Which, in the end, was why he had men placed around the room, and himself here, where he could keep an eye on things.  

Unfortunately for Goujun, the only thing on which he seemed capable of keeping an eye seemed to be the Field Marshal and the General, up on the balcony above the crowd. They’d been in the hall earlier, though Goujun hadn’t put them on the detail – it seemed a poor choice to assign protection of the peace to the two men in the army most likely to start fights for fun – but, between one moment and the next, they’d disappeared.  Goujun had wondered, looked for them, but he had other things to think about, so he tried not to worry too much.  As it turned out, they were in the room with everyone else, just higher, and somewhat less concerned with the goings-on in the hall.  

Tenpou and Kenren were, in fact, about as unconcerned about speeches and celebrations as possible.  When the movement in the balcony caught his eye, Goujun had made a quick calculation based on the height of the balcony and the relative obscuring abilities of the railing, the average height of the people on conviction that they (meaning Tenpou) had positioned themselves very carefully, in order to make their activities a Goujun-only show.   While Goujun could appreciate the semi-discretion in that, he was somewhat less charitable about the results of said show.  

Damn it, it simply didn’t _do_  for a person of his station to have to cover himself like this.  

Goujun scanned the room, but no one else seemed to have noticed yet, everyone apparently paying rapt attention to whichever person was speaking at the moment.  He was finding it difficult to concentrate, his gaze sliding insistently upward to where Tenpou was leaning against a dragon statue (and he knew the Marshal well enough to know that wasn’t a coincidence), Kenren sinking slowly below the rail in a way that Goujun knew intimately, and to which his body responded with force.  Shifting a little and adjusting his clothing in as subtle a manner as he could manage, Goujun watched as Tenpou’s arm shifted, the angle and slight movement of making it clear that he had a hand in Kenren’s hair.  Images flooded Goujun’s mind immediately, the feel of that hair in the hand, the look of it, of the way Kenren moved when he was on his knees… _fuck._

Kenren had always, from Goujun’s experience, had the gift of timing.  This proved no different, Tenpou’s expression shifting subtly, but in a way that Goujun knew: concentrated, flushed, his chest rising and falling in increasingly quick and shallow breaths.  He watched as Tenpou pried his eyes open and looked down, his arm moving faster now, and though Goujun couldn’t actually hear it, his mind could, Tenpou’s lips moving in what was probably a string of filthy names and suggestions directed at Kenren. Tenpou tended to get that way, when he was excited, and Kenren, to Goujun’s intense surprise, seemed to enjoy it.   Goujun shifted again, trying very hard to adjust himself without any outward appearance of doing so.  Naturally, bodies not working that way, nothing much changed, and he was left just as achingly hard as before, just as uncomfortable, but now strangely convinced that someone had probably seen that.

Of course, a quick glance around told him that no one had taken the slightest notice of him, and he breathed a little sigh of…well, not relief, because he really was damnably uncomfortable at this point, but it was close enough.  He didn’t even bother trying to look anywhere else, this time, his gaze drawn to the balcony and the pretty picture of Tenpou at the edge of climax, with the eminently imaginable Kenren teasingly out of sight.  The inside of Goujun’s lip was becoming tender with the way he kept sinking  teeth into it, a tiny stab of pain when one of them actually broke the skin as he watched Tenpou tense, his head falling back, body jerking a little against the stone of the statue.  It was beautiful, like the two of them always were, and Goujun honestly couldn’t tell if he was more turned on or pissed off, which was beginning to feel like the story of his life.

Kenren reappeared, hair even more messy than usual, sliding up the length of Tenpou’s body and grinning his fool ass off; Goujun wondered briefly if they were going to actually fuck up there, but Kenren’s movements looked distinctly more post- than mid-sex, and Tenpou didn’t seem to be moving to shed his duster, either.  Well, thank fuck for that.  Still, he felt a pang as he watched the two of them kiss, a languorous, deeply affectionate affair, Kenren’s hand slipping up to toy almost idly with Tenpou’s hair, Tenpou’s arm winding around Kenren’s neck for a moment.  

The Emperor’s voice stopped, the last word ringing through the hall, and it was all over, just like that.  He turned to join the crowd’s acknowledgement, and when he glanced back up again, they were gone.

Naturally, Goujun was going to have to kill them.

\-----

  
The skin of Kenren’s throat was soft, scent of sweat and arousal, new and from earlier on the balcony both, begging to be bitten and licked, and Tenpou obliged, toying with his nipple, grinding up lazily against him as Kenren arched back a little more in invitation, rocking back against him. He did so love these times, just...making out with him, letting anticipation build, a slower burn than they usually went for, but sweeter for it. Besides, they hadn’t had time for more than a furtive blowjob on the balcony earlier, and as much fun as it had been, he-

The door was flung open with rather unnecessary force, and then slammed with even more unnecessary force. Tenpou fumbled for his glasses, putting them on just as a familiar voice snarled “Just what the hell was that?”

Ah, right. The commander. Well, that was unexpected. And providential. But also unexpected. Tenpou adjusted his glasses, giving Goujun a perfectly innocent look, as if he weren’t sprawled out under a mostly-naked Kenren (and somewhat less than fully clothed himself, since he was down to undertunic and half-undone pants). “Good evening, Commander,” he replied politely, as Kenren tossed off one of his infamous half-assed salutes. “What the hell was what?”

Goujun glowered fiercely at him as he stalked over to the couch, the better to glare down at them, Tenpou assumed. He couldn’t really glare _down_  if they were standing, after all. “You know very well what I'm talking about. You could have been seen.”

Tenpou blinked up at him, his voice even more mild, to make up for Goujun’s angry snarl. “Well, I thought you said I should try to improve my visibility at official functions.”

It really was entertaining, he mused as Goujun’s face mottled, how obvious his desire to slap Tenpou was sometimes. “You could have waited. You _could_  have come to the conclusion that teasing   me - and don't you even think about denying that - was somewhat less important than behaving in some kind of even slightly respectful manner.”

“Where's the fun in that?” Kenren piped up, unabashed by Goujun’s Quelling Look.

Tenpou made a sort of _there, you see?_  gesture at that, beaming innocently at Goujun. “Well, commander, at least we made the event interesting for you.”

Goujun, apparently concluding that slapping Tenpou was still off-limits for today, grabbed a handful of Kenren’s hair, yanking it hard, elicitng a sound that divided itself between pout and perversion with remarkable efficiency. Which Goujun clearly noted, by the little twitch in his cheek. How interesting. “You have no control, either of you,” he snapped, just a little too desperately. He was still holding onto a widely grinning Kenren’s hair, and Tenpou watched appreciatively, because really, that was a very lovely image, and one he was determined to enjoy in the way it was meant to be. Or not meant to be, but given the image, he was happy enough to redefine it. For the sake of art.

“So...you didn’t like it, then?” Tenpou asked, in his most innocent voice, the one that always annoyed the living fuck out of Goujun.

Goujun gave him a look that should have frozen the room, or his cock at the very least. It didn’t seem to be working. “You knew exactly what you were doing, Tenpou. Don't sit there with your benignly innocent beam, as if you have any doubts about the effect.”

Ooh, benignly innocent beam. Usually it was just benign beam. He must have been really pissed. Or really turned on. Or most probably both. His beam was probably edging towards a smirk by now, but hey, he wasn’t perfect.  “Well, anything that works, Commander.” He looked him up and down, deliberately, grinning. “Admit it, you enjoyed watching us fuck.”

Goujun’s eyes narrowed, and Tenpou could almost hear him being dissatisfied that this wasn’t headed where Goujun doubtless hoped it would (contrition, finger-waggling, repentance and graciousness). Still, to his credit, he answered steadily, and honestly, as far as Tenpou could tell. “About as much as you enjoyed having me watch you fuck.”

Oh, and that was unexpectedly gratifying, watching the dragon accept himself like that. Goujun hadn’t been with them long, and he’d been breaking down his own boundaries slowly over that time, but it was always a pleasure to watch him doing it, stepping a little further away from the tiny confines of what he’d been told was acceptable with each encounter. Still, sometimes he needed a little nudge. One Tenpou was happy to provide, really. “Oh,” he said mildly, sliding his gloved hand up Kenren’s bare side, a silent signal that Kenren knew and obeyed, sliding fluidly off him to stand, grinning maybe a little manically at Goujun (which the dragon loftily ignored, as he tended to try with Kenren’s nonverbal pushes). “I see. We really should have invited you along.”

Goujun arched an eyebrow,  looking rather impressively unimpressed. “Is that so?”

Tenpou stood as well, slowly, letting Goujun get an eyeful, grinning just a little sharper now. “Well, it seems that watching made you _uncomfortable._ ” He paused, deliberately, stepping just a bit closer. “...or wasn't that why you decided to come here afterwards instead of just yelling at us in the morning like you usually do?”

The growl that rose in Goujun’s throat at that had a distinct edge of purr, indicated arousal, and was probably pissing the dragon off for not being able to restrain it, as usual. “I felt that such particular measures deserved particular response. Do you have any idea how-”

Goujun cut himself off, but the slip was enough for Tenpou to seize on. “Well, no, but I was a little preoccupied at the time.” He let his voice slip lower, tilted his head, knowing the angle was an invitation, one Goujun always found difficult to resist. “Of course, if you'd like to explain, we're all ears. ...and hands. And any other body parts necessary, really.”

From the intake of Goujun’s breath, the sound of his voice (just a little thickened by lust), he knew he’d stepped close enough for Goujun to smell him, to sense his heat. Kenren was closing in from the other side, pressing lightly to Goujun’s side, which was even better, because while the dragon did have some resistance to Tenpou’s wiles in the bedroom, he seemed entirely helpless in the face of Kenren’s. “You don't need explanations, Marshal,” Goujun nearly growled. “You need _lessons._ ”

Ooh, now that was promising. And entirely too easy. He stepped within easy kissing range, his voice a low, smooth purr as he replied, “Even better, Commander.”

The title got to Goujun, every time, and he could tell from the rise of the growl that Goujun knew it, too. He was expecting the grab when it came, a hand tight around his throat, Goujun reaching for Kenren with his free hand as he pulled Tenpou in for a vicious kiss, muffling Tenpou’s soft sound of triumph, biting at his grin. Tenpou kissed him back equally fiercely, not giving an inch on this, his hands curled in two handfuls of Goujun’s tunic, fighting back until the dragon knew damn well he wasn’t going to give in; not this time, anyway. Goujun squeezed his throat a little, and Tenpou could feel his frustration in that, but it was small and restrained, and nothing to be terribly concerned with. Then Goujun was tearing away from his mouth with a sharp little bite, shoving him away before he could realise - oh, clever - and Tenpou grinned sharply, licking obscenely slowly over the skin Goujun had bitten, nearly purring, “That’s a lovely beginning, Commander.” He trailed his fingers lightly up Goujun’s chest, letting go of him to grab Kenren, dragging him in by that oh-so-convenient chain for a deep, hungry kiss.

Kenren wound his hand in Tenpou’s hair and kissed him back enthusiastically, only fighting for a moment before going pliant, giving in, and oh, that surrender, Kenren pressed against him... that sweet shock of desire, that craving for Kenren’s submission hadn’t dimmed even a little in all this time, only grew with each touch, each kiss, something he couldn’t really let himself see - something he wasn’t even sure he _could_  see in its entirety anymore. Tenpou moaned softly as Goujun leaned in and bit his neck, licking at the mark there, both of them pressing against him now, close and hot. A pleased little hiss fell from him as Goujun yanked Kenren’s head back by the hair, exposing that lovely throat for Tenpou’s mouth, and he took the offer immediately, biting down hard, sucking, reveling in that familiar visceral thrill at the sight of his marks on Kenren.

Kenren, who was kissing Goujun now, completing that little circle, Goujun’s grip tight, demanding. Well, that was a pretty picture, tanned skin against pale, hands curled in white hair, in black, a voracious kiss, Kenren pliant as Tenpou had told him to be with his own kiss, and oh, that was pleasing. Tenpou slid his hand into Kenren’s hair, holding him in the kiss as Goujun stepped right in, grinding against Tenpou, shaking Kenren a little by the grip on his neck, and well, that was new. Welcome, as long as Goujun was careful not to get too aggressive, and he leaned in to give the dragon a warning nip to the jaw under the guise of unfastening his cloak, letting it fall as he stepped back, knowing Goujun would understand. As much fun as it was for all three of them to play with Goujun’s intriguing frustration-arousal-dominance response to Kenren, Tenpou wasn’t half as interested in Goujun getting any wrong ideas from it, much less acting on them. The dragon had walked into the triad with some odd notions about topping - who got to, why, and what it meant - and Tenpou didn’t care for them, frankly. Goujun, to his infinite credit, had learned to set most of them aside very thoroughly, but conditioning was conditioning...and, really, if anyone in this room owned Kenren, it wasn’t Goujun, and half the reason the dragon had wound up in their bed was that he seemed to understand it.

Goujun bit at Kenren’s throat, but gently, only a small mark that would fade by morning, a perfect little push that came nowhere near overstepping, making Tenpou grin and press a soft kiss to Goujun’s throat, reward and thanks, breathing in the dragon’s strange scent, salt and that lotion he always had rubbed into his skin, oddly pleasing. Slipped away before Goujun could respond, sliding in behind Kenren instead, fitting himself to that gorgeous body, rocking against Kenren’s ass as he pressed his palm to Kenren’s cock, pleased with the loud, rough groan that fell from Kenren, the way he rocked into the teasing touch. Kenren squirmed between them, pliant to Goujun’s demands as he pulled his head back to bite his throat, jaw, mouth, a seamless image of submission to Goujun’s touch that Tenpou doubted he could have distinguished from the real thing, if he hadn’t felt it turned to himself. Tenpou rocked against Kenren with an approving little growl, trailing the backs of his fingers over Kenren’s stomach, his other hand curling around the back of his neck, leather pressed to hot skin, feeling Kenren shudder, a deep thrill racing through him as Kenren let his head fall forward to rest on Goujun’s shoulder, clinging a little. So fucking responsive, and the gorgeous line of his neck as he submitted to Tenpou’s hand on it, intoxicating, and he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the nape of Kenren’s neck, giving himself a moment to indulge the tender edge on the viciously strong lust racing through him.

He could feel Goujun’s puzzlement for Kenren’s reaction, and he grinned at him, a little helplessly. He knew Goujun didn’t quite understand why Kenren submitted to Tenpou as cheerfully as he did, and that he thought Tenpou didn’t want to tell him, but it really wasn’t easy to communicate what he didn’t comprehend himself. Kenren had decided, and that was good enough for Tenpou, even if it made Goujun’s curiosity completely futile. Unless Goujun wanted to have a heart-to-heart with Kenren about it, and _that_  was about as likely as the sun rising in the west. Tenpou shrugged a little, giving him a slightly apologetic look before he ducked his head to bite at Kenren’s neck again, watching Kenren wriggle and nibble at Goujun and quite content just to indulge his inner - all right, his outer - voyeur for the moment.

He went with it easily enough when Goujun pulled him into a kiss, more pliant now that he knew Goujun knew who was going to play toy this time, giving the dragon the control he’d sought in their kiss earlier, Kenren squirming really very deliciously between them. A long moment of that, and then Tenpou broke the kiss, grinning sharply at Goujun as he shoved him away, gently enough that Goujun would hopefully know it wasn’t because he did anything wrong, but firmly enough that he should take it seriously, pleased when the dragon picked up on that right away, took a step back, then another, watching them avidly as he leaned against Tenpou’s desk.

Right where he wanted him, for what he was going to do.

Tenpou tilted his head a little, still grinning, maybe a little too sharply for comfort - but really, he didn’t _want_  Goujun comfortable - as he slid his hand up Kenren’s body, toying idly with a nipple, his other hand wound tight in Kenren’s hair, pulling his head a little to the side as he rocked against Kenren lazily. Kenren was completely pliant against him, and probably grinning his ass off too, if he knew the general at all.

He trailed a finger up Kenren’s chest, over his collarbone, as he licked a slow wet stripe up his neck, watching Goujun, knowing the effect that would probably have. “I did wonder if you’d like that, Commander,” he murmured, voice just a little rough with desire, deliberately letting that show as he trailed the back of his hand down Kenren’s spine, leather to skin, before curling his hand around Kenren’s hip, pulling him back against Tenpou a little more. “Watching me kiss Kenren, grope him...” He purred the next words into Kenren’s ear, sliding his hand over his cock, a slow, deliberate caress through fabric, as he watched Goujun shudder and tense, pushing him just a little further, wanting to _see_. “...push him to his knees and shove my cock in that pretty mouth of his...” That got him a lovely little reaction, Goujun clutching at the desk to keep from moving, tiny little betrayals of his need, so very pretty. He licked at the sensitive little spot under Kenren’s ear, still watching Goujun as he curled his hand around Kenren’s throat. “Yes, he’s fucking hot like that, isn’t he? On his knees, mouth wrapped around my cock, the two of us putting on a nice little show for you to watch.” He pushed Kenren down, slow, watching hungrily (if not half as hungrily as Goujun) as Kenren sank to his knees with grace that managed somehow to be both seamlessly organic and perfectly calculated, that pretty mouth of his smirking all the way just to underline it. So very graceful, always so graceful, his Kenren, and the thought sent a rush of possessive feeling through him, which he managed just barely to restrain as he grinned, razor-sharp, at Goujun. “Did you wish you were with us?”

A low, rumbling purr had started in Goujun’s chest, familiar and exciting and very, very telling. “Yes,” he said simply, though the tightness of his mouth said loudly that he’d considered being much less polite about it.

Tenpou grinned, winding his hand leisurely slowly back into Kenren’s hair, the other curling lightly across his throat, thumb trailing over Kenren’s mouth in a gentle little caress. Kenren promptly nipped at it, a slow lick following, unfairly arousing for what a little touch it was, his breath catching hard for it, and fuck, his cock was aching for the loss of Kenren’s body against his, but he just couldn’t resist pushing just a bit more, wanting to know how far Goujun would let him, how much Goujun would enjoy. It seemed he’d enjoyed their little show more than either of them had expected, after all. “Mm. You're quite the voyeur, aren't you? The way you're watching us right now, wishing you could fuck his mouth, touch me...”

Goujun blinked slowly at him, voice very carefully steady. “Apparently so.”

Tenpou chuckled softly, letting a deliberate moment pass before he sank to his knees behind Kenren, straddling his legs, holding Goujun’s gaze the entire time. “Very good, Commander,” he murmured, knowing that would annoy the shit out of him and countering it preemptively by pulling Kenren’s head back slowly, leaning in to lick at his throat, a low purr for the shiver. “Then do it.”

Goujun’s expression shifted, suddenly and radically, and Tenpou wondered vaguely what the fuck expression or gesture Kenren had, because Tenpou hadn’t provoked Goujun, but there he was, tight jaw and curled hands, moving across the floor before he could blink. Tenpou watched him warily, just in case he hauled off and hit Kenren, but he managed not to, contenting himself with curling a hand around Kenren’s throat - Tenpou was almost positive Goujun hadn’t _consciously_ lengthened his claws - as he tugged his pants open roughly, freeing his cock. Tenpou’s gaze flicked back to Kenren in time to watch him open his mouth, slow and filthy, and the memory of how he’d used that mouth on Tenpou not two hours earlier slid through his mind, making him shudder and moan. He hissed softly as he watched Goujun shove his cock into Kenren’s mouth, just as Tenpou had practically demanded, just as he’d purred to Kenren earlier when Kenren was sucking him off on that balcony, and Kenren took the dragon’s cock with equal skill, sucking him eagerly as Tenpou watched.

The dragon’s claws were perilously close to Tenpou’s face, curled as they were around Kenren’s throat, and he leaned forward on impulse, licking wetly at his fingertips, watching Goujun’s face, the pleasure and need there, just a little uncertainty as he slid a finger over Tenpou’s mouth in response, and that was enough for him to take the risk. He hummed a soft sound in his throat, reaching around Kenren’s hips to open his pants, tugging them down as he leaned forward, holding Goujun’s gaze as he took his finger into his mouth. Goujun would be able to cut his mouth open with even an unintentional flick of his finger like this, of course, but...well, he never claimed to be less of an adrenalin junkie than Kenren, did he?

Goujun did nothing of the sort, though, staying very carefully still, as still as he could be while fucking Kenren’s mouth, anyway. Tenpou slid his tongue along the edge of his claw, experimentally, and Goujun made a desperate little sound, sliding his other hand into Kenren’s hair to hold him still - fuck that was pretty, pale hand all wound through midnight hair - as he rocked into his mouth harder, that delicious little purr in his throat again. Tenpou’s hands were busy, too, shoving Kenren’s pants down, snagging the lube from the general’s pocket to slick his fingers. Two fingers, pressed to Kenren’s entrance, pushing inside insistently, loving the desperate way Kenren groaned around Goujun’s cock, leaning forward and grabbing Goujun’s hips to support himself as Tenpou fucked him.

He released Goujun’s claw reluctantly, so he could focus on preparing Kenren, a low purr sliding from him as Goujun slid his wet finger over his mouth, leaving him just a little messy; the dragon did so love that. He parted his lips for it, looking up at Goujun, pleased with the helpless shudder that got him, pressing his fingers against Kenren’s prostate at the same time to make Kenren moan around Goujun’s cock, tugging a muffled near-whimper from Goujun, a lovely little chain reaction. “Fuck him, Tenpou,” the dragon growled, unsteady, the low rumble of his voice something primal, making Tenpou shudder purely on instinct. “I want to hear him.” Those long, pale fingers tightened in Kenren’s hair, forcing him to speed up, suck even more desperately.

Tenpou grinned sharply at him for the order, tossing off a crisp salute with his free hand that made Goujun tremble - ah, that got him every single time - looking up at the commander as he purred, voice as filthy as he could make it. “Of course, Commander.” He leaned in against Kenren, pulling his fingers from inside him, sliding his pants down enough to stroke his own cock, biting back a whimper at how good that felt, anticipation racing through him, wanting inside Kenren, wanting to be in him while he sucked Goujun on Tenpou’s command, and fuck, _yes_. “You ready, Kenren?” he purred in the general’s ear as he positioned himself, a small bite to his neck for Kenren’s muffled sound of assent. He didn’t wait any longer, clamping his hands tight on Kenren’s hips as he rocked into him with one rough thrust, knowing the pain and the intensity of that would please him, sensations bleeding together, Kenren’s rough cry against Goujun’s skin, the way the dragon moaned for feeling it, Kenren  sucking Goujun even more fiercely.

Tenpou’s teeth sank into Kenren’s shoulder as the general rocked back against him hard, almost immediately, and if that’s what he wanted, Tenpou would give it, as he’d give anything, and he curled his hand tight around Kenren’s hip, reaching around to wrap his other hand around his cock, stroking him slowly as he fell into a rough, fast rhythm of thrusts.

Kenren was moaning and squirming between them, rocking back on Tenpou’s thrusts as eagerly as he was sucking Goujun through his, and Tenpou couldn’t stop watching them: the muscled expanse of Kenren’s back, that pretty mouth wrapped around the dragon’s length, the desperation in every line of Goujun’s body as they moved against each other, and Tenpou curled his hand around the back of Kenren’s neck again, feeling him speed up a little, time blurring into sensation, friction and pleasure.

He knew Goujun was getting close; the dragon had been wound for longer, and teased for longer, and frankly, Kenren’s mouth was a dangerous thing at the least sexy of times, which these weren’t. And the general on his knees, fucked from both ends, moving fluidly between his lovers, those little moans of his when he was completely lost in pleasure... fuck, it was a wonder either of them managed to keep any control around him. Tenpou curled his hand tighter around Kenren’s neck, watching the dragon hungrily, wanting to see Goujun give in to pleasure, leaning in to nip at Kenren’s shoulder, looking up at Goujun with a slow, filthy grin. “Give it to us, Commander,” he murmured, knowing the order would pique him, pleased with the dragon’s helpless shudder of need and grimace of annoyance. “You know you want to,” he added in a low, smooth purr that he knew got Goujun every time, fucking Kenren just a little harder to make him moan just so around Goujun’s cock, and oh, yes, that did it, Goujun thrusting deep into Kenren’s mouth with a raw little cry of pleasure that Tenpou knew, a sharp jolt of lust racing through him as he watched the dragon come, fucking Kenren slower through it as Goujun rode out his climax deep inside Kenren’s mouth.

He waited until Goujun was mostly down from his orgasm to speed up inside Kenren again, sliding his hand into Kenren’s hair, brushing them lightly against Goujun’s fingers there, pleased when the dragon decided to sink to his knees and kiss Kenren hard, batting Tenpou’s fingers away to start jerking Kenren off himself. Well, that was just perfect, then, wasn’t it? Tenpou curled his hand back around Kenren’s hip, settling down to fuck Kenren hard as Kenren practically clung to Goujun to keep his balance, body jerking with each rough thrust, moving against Tenpou greedily, filthy and perfect, that desperate, voracious kiss they shared, knowing Goujun would be able to taste himself there, his own need ratcheting up even higher at the sight. Fuck, he was close, so close, Kenren’s body hot and tight and close, that perfect ass of his clenching around Tenpou’s cock, driving him crazy with need, his belly tight with it, control fraying quickly. Kenren broke the kiss at last, letting his head fall forward, exposing the vulnerable curve of his neck to Goujun’s mouth, the lovely line of it practically begging to be bitten and kissed, small moans falling from him.

“Your turn, General,” Goujun murmured in Kenren’s ear before he did just that, biting down right beside Tenpou’s hand, and Tenpou slammed into Kenren hard, punctuating the order with his own, hand tight in Kenren’s hair as he forced Kenren’s head down a little, demanding surrender, needing Kenren to give in before he did, and fuck, he was so close to doing it... The dragon grinned in a very predatory way as Kenren broke under their attentions, clenching tight around Tenpou’s cock as he came all over Goujun. Goujun’s tongue flicked out over Tenpou’s fingers, wet and rough, as Kenren came, and that small, sharp stab of pleasure and Kenren’s cry of pleasure were enough to tip him over the edge himself, his body tensing hard, eyes sliding shut, fucking Kenren hard and biting roughly at his neck to muffle his shout as Tenpou came, too, breath stolen, clutching at Kenren, Goujun nipping at him, just dimly aware of it, lost in the intensity of his climax, burying his face in the crook of Kenren’s neck and the scent and feel of him as he rode it out. He pressed soft kisses to Kenren’s neck as he rocked slowly to a halt, equally soft grin to Goujun, who was watching them both with a very satisfied expression and a contented little purr in his throat, all wrapped up close, and fuck, it felt good, the three of them here together.  

Kenren pulled himself up from Goujun’s shoulder  to give the dragon a chaste, but lingering kiss, still all wrapped around him, and Tenpou watched happily until Kenren broke away, turning back in a silent demand for kisses from Tenpou, and he was happy to oblige, a soft kiss first, pressing all the tenderness and possessiveness he felt into it, before he turned it happily filthy. Kenren wrapped an arm around Tenpou’s neck, and kissed him back equally filthily, still petting Goujun’s chest, linking the three of them in a lingering connection, warming Tenpou until he couldn’t but break the kiss so he could smile softly at him, utterly helpless in the face of Kenren’s...Kenren-ness. He turned a distinctly more impertinent version of the same on Goujun, after, waggling an eyebrow. “And how was that for you, Commander?” Kenren’s face practically exploded with the size of his matching grin.

Goujun smirked, the expression surprising as ever on that face. “I suppose it's too much to ask that you've learned a valuable lesson about the foolishness of blowing off official functions in favour of blowing each other.”

Tenpou blinked for a second, caught off-guard, and then started giggling right alongside Kenren, feeling very light and strangely content. The dragon still wasn’t comfortable letting it out all that often, but there was definitely a sarcastic streak in him, and a genuinely funny one. It was good to know, really, that he felt safe enough to express it sometimes, at least. He leaned forward, giving Goujun a quick kiss. “I'm afraid it is, Commander,” he said, with his best apologetic blink. “I'm  _terribly_  sorry.”

“Guess you'll just have to keep trying,” Kenren chimed in, still grinning.

Goujun sighed, very theatrically. “Well, if I have to...”

 


End file.
